


A Grey Area

by TheWeather



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No idea what I'm doing, University AU, roommate au, surprise twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeather/pseuds/TheWeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grey area<br/>noun<br/>noun: grey area; plural noun: grey areas; noun: gray area; plural noun: gray areas<br/>	1	an ill-defined situation or area of activity not readily conforming to a category or set of rules."grey areas in the legislation have still to be clarified”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un

It was a cold, grey November afternoon. The bleak blanket of cloud had rolled in suddenly, bringing a mizzling rain with it. You pulled your coat tighter to your frame, the indifferent cold penetrating any openings. The sidewalk was painted messily with dark splotches of moisture, bead of which collected between the folds and ridges of your coat. There seemed to be no break in the cloud, no matter how hard you wished for a momentary trace of blue heaven. You bit you lip, chapped and pale, thinking of what you had forgotten. Something important? You didn’t think so. You shrugged it off, unhappy to dally in such miserable weather. It would come to you later, you supposed. More likely at some ungodly hour of the morning when sleep was just out of reach. You’d forget by morning but the brief sensation of relief would be worth it. Ping! A text. Your roommate most likely.

[2:43PM] Levi:  
Hey shit for brains don’t forget to pick up some ingredients for dinner. I’m not having anymore of that appalling excuse for chinese you’re always shoving into your face. 

So that’s what you were forgetting. Typing out a message of confirmation, you shoved the device into your pocket. Protecting it from the moisture that hung in the air. A small sigh left your mouth as you entered a small supermarket. Picking up basic ingredients for pasta. Whether your roommate liked you or not (you would bank on not) he could cook like a god and always cooked for two. You supposed it was gratitude although perhaps he just hated what you would eat without him. Instant ramen and Fast food. You were an awful cook. If giving the opportunity you could probably set cereal on fire.

The weather would seem to let up as you braced yourself to go back outside, and so you made a break for your apartment, umbrellaless and cold. It would be dark by four but you didn’t mind. Classes were cancelled due to flooding on the grounds so all you were going to do was study and sleep. About time you got over six hours worth. The key clicked in the lock and you wiped your feet on the mat before entering.  
“I’m home!” you called. A grunt of acknowledgement was your reply. You figured as much. He wasn’t one for pleasant conversation, although you had heard him singing in the shower once. The lyrics were mysterious, not english as far as you heard, and muffled, as his sonorous voice was only carried down through the pipes. You set your bag on the counter, seeing Levi in front of the television.   
“How was your day?” you asked, polite conversation being your goal although you weren’t one for small talk.  
“Shit, yours?”  
“It was alright.” you hummed, “I can handle dinner today if you’d like.” He snickered.  
“As if I’d let you in the kitchen. You’d probably burn the apartment down. I’ve got dinner, go take a shit or something.” Typical. Toilet humour and insults. Although his point about cooking was valid.  
“Fair enough, let me know when you’ve made dinner.” Walking into your room, you rubbed your eyes tiredly. Cold weather always drained your energy and you knew no studying would get done before you rested. Sleep was a nice thought. With those bags under his eyes it’s a miracle Levi had slept at all in the past few weeks. ‘He’ll be charged 5p for them if he’s not careful” you though, having a small giggle at the terrible joke.

 

=x=x=x=

“Oh shit what is the time?” you grumbled to yourself, mouth dry and head aching. You heaved yourself up from your bed, limbs protesting, and padded into the kitchen. It was dark outside. Past 10PM at least. The was a letter on the counter, written in a beautiful cursive.

‘Didn’t want to wake you, you liked like shit. 

Dinner’s in the microwave. I wouldn’t eat it not but knowing your “amazing” palette you probably would.

-Levi’

Your cheeks warmed at the thought. Upon meeting Levi you had immediately pegged him at a selfish bastard with a foul mouth and a plethora of complaints.

Maybe he wasn’t as bad as you thought.


	2. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something precious goes missing. It's Levi's fault. You just know it is.

When the next day rolled around Levi was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he was practically avoiding you. Today was clear, almost a complete turn around from yesterday. The sky was bright and only a few wisps of white cloud trailed through it. Perfect weather for a stroll through the park, you mused, although you made no attempt to move. You just couldn’t bring yourself to leave the apartment. Whether it was the would feeling given from being ignored, or something unrelated you couldn’t tell, not that it mattered anyway. Today would be an in day, you decided, and switched on the TV. Almost immediately the “sweet” sound of a Television waking up greeted you and picture flicked onto the screen. Ugh. The french language you loved but couldn’t understand replaced the Tv’s noises of protest and you reached for the remote. Levi loved these foreign cooking shows. You, however, did not.

Wait where the fuck was the remote?

A scowl flashed over your face. Where could it had gone? Sighing as you had to give your comfortable position in search of it, you looked under cushions, the sofa itself, the coffee table too. No remote. At this point, you were getting frustrated. Levi often did stupid shit like this to wind you up. He found it ridiculously funny when you were annoyed. To this day you still have no idea why.

[You] 09:48  
Where the fuck is the remote.

You sent him a text.

[You] 09:50  
Seriously

[You]  
I mean it

[You] 09:51  
This isn’t funny shorty I will not tolerate your bullshit cooking shows

Okay perhaps it was a string of texts but that was not the point. The point was that you were now without good television. How were you supposed to mindlessly binge on junk food and shitty anime? The room was now silent, apart from the close to muted murmurs of french in the background. You ran your fingers through your hair, mouth set into a firm line. No replies from Levi. No replies about your precious remote. You switched off the screen, the posh chefs on it mocking you with their skill, professionalism and favouritism by your roommate. At least he liked them. That made one of you. 

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. Its vibrancy enticing but faded by your mood. You wondered what colour to call it. What colour Levi would call it. Something over complicated and fancy, contradicted by the simplicity of what you would name it. Just blue sufficed in your book. What were you, a writer? You wish you had a way with words but alas that was not the case, would never be the case. You laughed lightly to yourself as you stared out the window. Somehow no matter what the original thoughts were, they always leaded to Levi, and then again to what you weren’t compared to him. The thoughts of what you weren’t were endless. Compared to Levi anyway. He was smart, skilled in countless fields and clean. You were average. In everything. Underwhelmingly mediocre and you were okay with that.

Right?

The sky was pink and orange streaked by the time Levi decided to show his face. You turned away as he walked through the door, mad at him but just faintly so. It was so beautiful at this time of day and so all emotions felt before were replaced with awe and wonder.  
“I’m talking to you brat!” He snapped, arms folded. “Jesus how deaf are you? I’ve called your name at least four times! Is the sunset that inviting that you can’t tear your eyes away?” He seemed irked by your ignorance but you only blinked in response. He sighed, walking over to the countertop, pulling your missing remote up from the floor. “You looked really hard for this didn’t you? I can tell,” he smirked, clearly amused by your incompetence at searching.  
“Oh fight me,” you rolled your eyes, getting up from your pile of cushions at the windowsill. “You should have told me where it was.” You took it from his hands, or at least, tried to.  
“Tch, what do you say?”  
“Thankyou Levi. For finding a remote that wasn’t lost.”  
“Close enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Two Chapters in Two days- am I on a roll? Probably not. If you have any ideas on what should happen next please let me know, I really appreciate it :) Constructive criticism and kudos are as always, welcome!
> 
> If you see an error, point it out! I hate finding them in work and since I plan, write and publish chapters in the same day mistakes will always slip through :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I have only a basic idea of what I'm doing for this. Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and/or comment! I appreciate constructive criticism and It really compels me to write more frequently.


End file.
